ST4LK3R
by PhiSat
Summary: For the Kink Meme. Based off the Bentley Jones song ST4LK3R. Chell refuses to test, and Wheatley is not happy about it. Rated M for non-con, also includes violence and mild swearing. Chell/Human!Wheatley.
1. Refusal

Hello all! For those of you wondering why I haven't been updating, I was away for the whole month of July, and decided to fill out some prompts on the Kink Meme while I was gone. This is one of them.

So I'm still writing. Just got sidetracked.

- Phisat

* * *

><p>"Hush, luv."<p>

He watched her scramble, repositioning a Thermal Discouragement Beam, sliding under the grid (Well, not so much a grid as lines, really) of lasers, her- _oh, that's a nice view_- her arse just barely getting under the beam…

Oh, Chell.

No. _His_ Chell. The whole facility was his now. _His_ property. Wheatley Laboratories. And she was part of this facility. A legend if there ever was one. Chell hadn't beaten _Her_ just once (Already an amazing accomplishment) but with his help, _twice_.

Yes, a legend. _His_ legend.

Something caught Wheatley's eye on a far left monitor. Wait, was that…

But before he had the chance to guess what was happening, he heard a faint, mechanical voice. His attention immediately returned to where it had been not two seconds ago.

The small potato on one of the Portal Gun's prongs was speaking in Her hoarse whisper. And Chell was _listening _to it. Even worse, she had stopped testing to do so.

Oh, how he _loathed _Her.

She was conspiring against him, he _knew_ it. That's all _She_ did, scheme, lurk around, telling Chell to rebel against him. She'd already tricked his legend into believing the facility was going to explode with him in charge. What else had She convinced Chell of?

He didn't want to think about it. It could only upset him.

He would rather watch Chell test, and not think about his most bitter enemy (And hers too!) twisting his perfect test subject. His Chell, with her pale-ish complexion and her beautiful eyes and breasts and arse and legs and how she quickly solved-

Hold up. This test should have been solved by now. He could feel it. Wheatley glared at the monitor. If mutual feedback had been on, his displeasure would have been apparent.

Very bloody apparent.

"So you understand the plan? Good. Now let's just keep this little idiot-"

Wheatley's voice suddenly cut in.

"Excuse me, but I can't help but notice the lack of testing going on here. And you're here to test."

Chell's lone empty fist clenched in anger. Wheatley had been her friend. Seemed as soon as he had any sort of power that was all forgotten.

No, worse, he wasn't just her friend. He was the one person Chell had decided she was going to open up to. She hadn't spoken in… Years, at least. Not that she'd want to speak to androids trying to kill her at every waking moment. But Wheatley had almost ended her self-imposed silence…

She should have known that mainframe was evil. It was a total role reversal once Wheatley's core had been plugged into the mainframe. GLaDOS was actually being… Well, not nice by a long stretch, but decent at least. And Wheatley, tiny little Wheatley…

Chell shot a portal at the last wall. She didn't need this. They'd been about to escape, damn it! They had been so close! And now her friend was absorbed by whatever that hell the mainframe was pumping through him to make his want to test-

"Oh, this… Yeah, I'm sure this is gonna be great, any moment now, ready to love it…"

No.

She wasn't accepting this.

"Four more chambers," GLaDOS had said. "Then we can escape and get our revenge."

But maybe Chell didn't want revenge. She and Wheatley had been friends once. She _had _to at least try diplomacy with the metal ball.

But first she had to get his undivided attention. So she waited.

It didn't take long.

Wheatley hissed in a mix of annoyance and anger. What was she doing? She had the cube, was in front of the button… What was she waiting for? There was no paint drying, no grass here… He slammed his hand on the intercom button.

"Just what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

Chell turned towards the monitor, giving an icy glare in response, along with some kind of hand motion. The potato was murmuring something in a panicked tone. He hit the button again. "You, potato! What's your _friend_ there getting at?"

Before She had a chance to speak, Chell made a jabbing motion towards the monitor. Aggressive. Nasty. Without any pleasantry.

Even Wheatley was silenced. Temporarily.

Chell quickly jabbed at herself, then made a sort of half-hand movement.

He squinted, pushing his glasses up as he did so. He seemed to remember this one…

"She obviously wants to talk to you, moron. Though if you couldn't figure that out, I doubt you'll be able to…"

"I! AM NOT! A MORON! Could a moron speak? Could a moron tell you your new mission is to disobey this mission? Could a moron do that?"

"Yes he- Wait mission disobey…" Suddenly the potato fell silent.

Wheatley leaned back, pleased.

Just as he'd planned. Brilliant.

An alarmed instantly appeared on Chell's face. She shook the Portal Gun, trying to get a response from the potato. In vain.

"Thought I hadn't noticed what She was up to with that earlier, didn't She? Can't put a paradox past Wheatley, luv. Now, if you're wondering why it didn't work… Well, you'll find out soon."

That took care of one problem, now…

The panel Chell was standing on suddenly flipped, pushing her onto an Aerial Faith Plate (cunningly) placed behind her while she'd been distracted by the paradox. As she flew, the wall she was about to crash into retracted.

Chell sailed through the hole into nothingness, an Excursion Funnel scooping her up just in time.

Wheatley stood. She wanted to talk? Fine. They'd talk.

_After_ he dealt with this Itch.


	2. Secret No More

Hello all! This came a lot faster than you were probably expecting, but it was already written up in my notebook so it was just a matter of transferring it.

Wanted to update before going on vacation again. Hopefully I'll be able to write more and have it ready to post by the time I get back, not just on this fic, but on some others too.

Reviews and Faves are appreciated!

- PhiSat

* * *

><p>The funnel cut out.<p>

Chell landed perfectly, thanks to her Long-Fall Boots. Didn't even need to crouch to absorb the impact. She silently thanked whoever had gotten rid of her knee replacements and given her these boots instead for her latest trip into hell.

She checked the room she'd been dropped in. A single closed door on the far side of the room. Grey walls. No portal surfaces, of course. Wait… That wall, maybe… But was there enough room on it for a portal…

Chell barely had time to take stock of it before the door opened, flooding the room with artificial, pure white light.

Instinctively, Chell fired a portal into the light before shielding her eyes from the intense glare.

"Trying to kill me already, luv?"

And suddenly, he was there.

The light disappeared, leaving Chell to adjust again. The door was already closed. Chell scanned the room, searching for some passageway, or maybe a monitor… But she couldn't see shit.

She waited, tense and ready for a fight, however short it might be.

A soft laugh. Chell immediately turned towards the sound.

"Yep, I'm over here. Here, let me help you out, luv. Let there be light."

The light returned, not as bright as before.

Chell couldn't help but stare.

Instead of the cheery, blue-optic core she… liked… and remembered, a man stood in front of her. Tall, unusually, tall, and even more abnormally thin, with orange-strawberry blond hair. Sporting rectangular glasses, an Aperture-issue white labcoat, a blue shirt, and white pants.

And then he opened his eyes.

There was no point in speculating anymore. Chell knew. This was Wheatley.

"Surprise, luv."

Yes, he'd told her about Aperture's human experimentation. In more than passing. And there was a lot he hadn't explained, like how he'd gotten a new core body (or flat out survived) after GLaDOS had reduced him to scrap metal… But having a theory and seeing it confirmed firsthand…

"Wireless uploading." She remembered him saying. "One thing this place became really, really good at. How do you think She controls this entire facility? Pretty brilliant, really. Gotta congratulate them."

And then there was that time, when he said he needed to find something…

Wait. He'd moved.

He was right beside her.

Chell tried to move back, get out of his range, but quicker than she'd expected, Wheatley had his hands on her shoulders. Pinned her against a wall. When had she gotten so close to one?

"Hush. Just hush."

His lips pressed against hers.

Chell squirmed, lashed, trying to force him away. He just pulled her closer, running his tongue along her lips, demanding to be let in…

She kneed him.

He cried in pain, letting go of her waist (How had his hands gotten there?). Chell bolted, shooting an orange portal towards the surface she'd noticed before, sprinting even faster as she saw it open a path away from this madness.

An Emancipation Grille appeared in front of her.

She couldn't stop. She was moving too quickly. Chell sped through the Grille and slammed against the blank white wall.

I

A cry of pain echoed through the room as she fell to her knees.

* * *

><p>He walked towards her, deliberately slowly. Another brilliant idea, to leave just one portal surface. His Chell certainly didn't disappoint. But he hadn't expected her to deal him <em>that much <em>pain in one hit… That had hurt more than anything he'd been through trying to remember how to move right.

Wheatley's memories from before his life as a core were quite… Incomplete, probably having something to do with being a core for a very, very long time. It was irritating, to say the least. But he remembered enough for _this._

"You think I'd just let you leave? I care more than that, luv. I'd miss you if you… Disappeared."

Chell had let go of the Portal Gun after her attempted escape. That was not an opportunity to be missed. Before she had the time to pick it up again, he grabbed the device off the floor.

"Ah, here _She_ is." Wheatley ripped the AI-Potato from the gun, grinning as he did so. Again at his mercy… And he didn't have any.

Sudden movement. He twisted, just barely avoiding Chell's fist.

This persistence was getting _old._ Her file hadn't lied.

"Does not give up. Ever."

That sounded like a challenge to Wheatley.

She swung at him again. He let go of the Portal Gun and caught her fist. Chell tried to escape his grasp but he pulled her closer with a faint laugh.

"We're to have none of the fighting business, luv. We used to be such friends! I don't want to have to hurt you."

She laughed. Cold, bitter. Obviously she didn't think he could, did she? Well, that could be changed. He adjusted his grip on her shoulders and slammed her into the white wall, biting her left earlobe.

Chell cried in pain, earning a nasty smile from Wheatley. He licked some blood from the marks he just made, slowly, not letting her go.

"Or perhaps," He whispered between licks, "You'd like that potato of yours to gown down the incinerator? Easily arranged, luv." He moved to see her face. Her reaction.

Chell tensed.

It was true then. She'd found herself a _new _best friend. Wheatley grit his teeth despite himself. That… that… that _bitch_. Why?

Sure, he'd sent her down that elevator shaft and all, but that was an _accident._ Couldn't blame him for that… Right? Of course not. Whereas _She'd_ tried to kill them both! It wasn't fair. Why could Chell forgive _Her_, but not him? She'd abandoned him just when he needed her most! All because of a small accident!

"I have _Her_ right here, luv. And I _will_ do it… Unless you do _exactly_ as I say."

She shook her head. Almost no hesitation… Still determined. Still fighting."

He sighed. "Wrong answer, luv."


End file.
